There is a need for a device which will allow a user to wirelessly and seamlessly manipulate the focal point of a light source in a user-friendly manner. In many applications, light sources must be directed to a target area such as on an actor on a stage. Because these target areas move, the light source must also move with the actor. The light source can be manually moved, as by an operator moving an articulable light source by hand, in order to follow the actor. This can expose the operator to dangerous heights, high temperatures from the light source, and can result in jerky or improper following of the target. An automated system may also be used but should the target stray from the choreographed positions then the light source will no longer be correctly located. Even partially manual systems, whereby a position is tracked utilizing an electromechanical system operated by a user, thereby moving the operator from the ceiling to the ground and resulting in somewhat smoother movements, is not user friendly. If several knobs corresponding to the various axes of motion are provided to a user, said user may accidentally mistranslate the direction of the light source owing to confusion.
As such, there is a need for a device which provides a user friendly manner of directing a light source to a target and for allowing the ready tracking of a target.